


We'll meet again ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, antica roma, patrizio, plebeo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Wonho (Plotius), un patrizio, e Changkyun (Cordius), un plebeo, s'incontrano per caso. E' immediatamente attrazione (e amore) per loro, ed iniziano una relazione che continuerà per anni ed anni, finendo tragicamente.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1206600115127017472 )
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 1





	We'll meet again ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **We'll meet again**

Era il 509 a.C., la fine della monarchia Romana, quando Tarquinio il superbo fu cacciato e si instaurò la repubblica grazie – a quanto si pensa oggigiorno – al patriziato che diede il via ad una rivoluzione dello stato Romano. Sempre più ricchi, i patrizi non erano mai contenti di quello che avevano e nonostante tutte le leggi a loro favore, non erano mai soddisfatti di ciò che gli veniva donato. I plebei, dall’altra parte, erano stufi di quello che succedeva, stufi di dover sopportare che tutta quella ricchezza fosse data solamente ad una parte della popolazione romana. Ma per ora, nessuna insurrezione plebea fu mai messa in atto. E di sicuro non era importante che questo avvenisse, per quelle due figure che in uno dei tanti vicoli della Roma repubblicana, si davano da fare: entrambi nudi, uno piegato e con i gomiti poggiati al muro, chiedeva a voce soffocata d’esser preso più forte, finché l’orgasmo da parte di entrambi non li fece tremare. Sudati e sfiniti, si tirarono su le stoffe ch’erano i loro vestiti e si scambiarono un bacio passionale. Visti da fuori, forse, potevano essere considerati due amanti che s’amavano profondamente, ma quando uno dei due proferì parola – «ci vediamo qui alla stessa ora, domani?» – si poteva capire che non erano altro che amanti carnali.

«Sì, qui.»

E così si salutarono.

Fu così anche il giorno dopo, nascosti dietro ad una tenda, ed il giorno dopo ancora e quello dopo ancora, sempre scambiandosi un ultimo bacio passionale. Nei loro occhi si poteva leggere molto, eppure nessuno dei due proferiva molte più parole di quante in realtà servissero. Sapevano che ciò che stavano facendo era impossibile da fare all’aria aperta: un patrizio ed un plebeo insieme era illegale, e tutto ciò che era illegale, in quel periodo, veniva punito con la morte. Nessuno dei due voleva morire. Cordius, quello più minuto e piccino dei due, era ancora incredibilmente giovane, e portava l’età di vent’anni, mentre quello più grosso, Plotius, ne aveva trentatré. Non giovane quanto il primo, ma pur sempre giovane. S’erano incontrati nei campi: durante una delle tante ore di lavoro di Cordius, Plotius era andato in quel luogo insieme ad altri patrizi per vedere come procedesse il lavoro. Era stata attrazione a prima vista. All’inizio non era successo niente, ma quando Plotius aveva osservato di nuovo l’altro che lavorava, subito aveva capito che doveva succedere qualcosa: così aveva lasciato il lavoro a metà, e si era precipitato in una delle tende che sembrava appartenere al patrizio e lì avevano fatto sesso per la prima volta. Da quel giorno si erano più o meno visti sempre, salvo impegni del patriziato. 

Era una cosa naturale, per loro due: non esisteva differenza d’età, o differenza d’ordine; s’erano visti, s’erano guardati ed erano finiti a letto insieme ancor prima di rendersene conto. Ormai continuavano con quella vita da mesi, e mesi, seppur sembrasse ogni volta la prima volta. 

«P—Più forte…!»

Cordius afferrò una mano possente del ragazzo e se la fece poggiare sul collo, mentre le spinte di quest’ultimo diventavano via via sempre più violente dentro al suo corpo minuto e alla fine esplosero nell’ennesimo orgasmo insieme. Era sera, quella volta, ed erano nei campi, in una tenda abbandonata. Cordius aveva paura, ma Plotius gli aveva confidato una cosa: se qualcuno fosse entrato, lo avrebbe ucciso e nessuno avrebbe saputo niente. 

«Perché non restiamo a dormire qui, stanotte?»

Era stato il patrizio, a parlare, sotto sorpresa del plebeo che all’inizio non seppe bene come reagire: prima d’ora non gli era mai stata chiesta una cosa simile, ma non rifiutò. Dopo un bacio, fecero sesso un’altra volta, ed un’altra volta ancora e alla fine crollarono stanchi.

Per due anni continuarono quella vita, sempre attenti che nessuno li scoprisse, tenendo da parte i loro sentimenti e facendo finta che non ce ne fossero, ma nessuno dei due finiva a letto con qualcun altro e nessuno dei due cercava gli occhi di qualcun altro. Era una negazione continua per varie paure, forse, che nessuno dei due voleva ammettere, ma non volevano, allo stesso tempo, rinunciare a quello che avevano costruito.

Nel 494 a.C., però, ci fu la secessione dell’Avventino, e le cose si complicarono: il tempo per vedersi era sempre meno, il pericolo maggiore. 

Fu in uno di queste tumultuose giornate, che s’incontrarono per sbaglio e Plutius, afferrando da parte il minore, lo sbatté al muro, baciandolo con una sofferenza che non aveva mai usato prima d’ora.

«Plotius…»

«Non posso. Non potremmo—non possiamo. Se ti scoprono… ti uccidono. Dobbiamo smetterla.»

Da parte dell’altro ci fu un sopracciglio alzato, sorpreso, quasi rabbioso, ma Plotius continuò a parlare: «non possiamo, dobbiamo smetterla di scopare.»

«È solo questo?»

Con una sola frase, il cuore del maggiore si riempì di gioia e allo stesso tempo di una grande tristezza: lo amava, era inevitabile negarlo ancora, ma non era possibile, per loro, stare insieme. Non adesso.

«Mi piace pensare che in un tempo lontano, persone come noi potranno stare insieme. Che non ci saranno più patrizi e plebei, che non esisteranno più ordini… che nessuno si farà problemi se persone di due ranghi diversi, si amano. Lo spero davvero. E voglio sperare che rinasceremo in quel momento, in quel tempo… e ci incontreremo di nuovo.»

Plutius scoppiò a piangere e seppur grande com’era, si fece piccolo piccolo fra le braccia dell’altro, affondando il viso nel suo collo e singhiozzando come un bambino. Percepiva il suo cuore spezzato. Si sentiva come se non potesse più esser felice. Per entrambi, era così.

«Ti amo… Ti amo, Cordius. E non posso aspettare questo tempo di cui parli. Non mi importa che cosa succederà. Voglio rischiare con te. Vuoi rischiare con me?»

Il minore si perse ad osservare quel viso che in quei due anni aveva imparato ad amare, pur sapendo che prima o poi sarebbe successo: anche lui aveva una certa antipatia per il patriziato, ma sapeva anche che c’erano delle eccezioni, proprio come lui. Che non tutti volevano arricchirsi costantemente, che non tutti odiavano i plebei, ma era anche normale che la plebe si fosse stancata di sottostare sempre alle loro luride leggi. Adesso avevano una propria assemblea e dei propri tribuni, ma a Cordius poco importava. Lui era innamorato. Lo era da ben due anni e c’era voluta una rivolta per ammetterlo.

«Ti—ti amo anche io.»

E si baciarono come in due anni non avevano mai fatto: con tutto l’amore possibile, il bisogno e la mancanza l’uno dell’altra, lasciandosi poi trasportare dalla passione ed abbandonando a terra ogni tipo di stoffa, facendo l’amore per la prima volta. L’amore. Non era stato più sesso già dalla terza volta di due anni prima, ma si sapeva che l’orgoglio maschile era il primo ostacolo da superare e adesso che rischiavano di perdere l’un l’altro, di perdersi, questo veniva scavalcato dalla paura. 

«Rischi con me?»

«Rischio con te.»

Continuarono per un altro anno, ad amarsi nei posti più impensabili, appena avevano tempo, appena potevano vedersi, sempre con l’angoscia d’esser trovati. Avrebbero voluto fare ciò che non potevano fare: girare per i campi, gomito a gomito, baciarsi in pubblico, assistere alle lotte con i cavalli, potersi guardare e parlare senza aver paura che qualcuno li uccidesse. Ma niente di quello era possibile e dunque si accontentavano di quello che possedevano. Nella tenda, uno vicino all’altro, sognavano di un tempo differente dove sarebbero potuti stare insieme. In un tempo molto, molto lontano. Sognavano di una Roma migliore dove le battaglie sarebbero diminuite fino a cessare, dopo patrizi e plebei potevano amarsi e divenivano un unico popolo. Sognavano fino a piangere, baciarsi le lacrime, fare l’amore e poi addormentarsi. 

Alla fine del 493 a.C., furono scoperti. Furono trasportati al di fuori della tenda con poca grazia da alcuni patrizi e con un ultimo sguardo che sussurrava ‘ci vedremo in un tempo lontano’ furono giustiziati in un vicolo, all’oscuro di tutti quanti, così che nessuno venisse a sapere. I corpi, vicini, si sgretolarono con il tempo. 

Nel 445 a.C. fu abolita la legge che vietava i matrimoni fra patrizi e plebei.


End file.
